In various communication applications, it is often desirable to prioritize data and voice traffic competing for limited bandwidth in a network connection. In particular, in a an access gateway connecting a number of customer equipment on one or more local area networks (LANs) to a carrier network, the communication traffic in competition for access to the carrier network may include VoIP, video, and data traffic. These different types of traffic generally have different requirements in terms of bandwidth, jitter, latency, and frame loss. For example, VoIP traffic have low bandwidth requirements and demands low latency, jitter, and frame loss because the caller and callee are carrying on a real-time conversation. On the other hand, video data traffic requires higher bandwidth and can tolerate higher jitter, latency, and frame loss. Typically, the access gateway connecting the customer equipment on LANs or VLANs to a carrier network utilizes a work-conserving scheduler to prioritize traffic onto the up-link, or alternatively provides only a single bandwidth controlled service.